


Only say it if you mean it

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: At the end of a mission where they had to pretend to be a couple, Percival has been hurt badly.It's up to James to rush him to the nearest hospital.





	Only say it if you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingscunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift and that you spent a good holiday!

Percival groans in pain when the car takes a sharp turn and he slams hard against the door, but there’s not much James can do at the moment except offer platitudes.

“Hang in there love, we’re nearly there.”

Nearly there is still about half an hour away, no matter how many speed limits he breaks.

“Don’t call me that. Mission’s over.”

James would worry at how the words are clipped, but then again, that’s classic Percival there. Whenever he has to talk, it looks like it physically pains him, whether or not he’s got two stab wounds in the abdomen.

James has never minded. Not everyone is a chatterbox like he is after all. And Percival is never actually rude. At least not when it’s not warranted. He even thought they were actually friends and maybe on the verge of something more.

But that was before their mission where they had to pose as a newly-wed couple.

Everything has gone perfectly, because Percival is crazy efficient and James is good at what he does too. And Merlin is not an idiot. Whatever one was lacking individually for this mission the other balanced him out just right.

The only thing is, it also made it clear that whatever he thought he had with Percival, he was utterly wrong.

Even without changing who he is, there was an openness about him he doesn’t usually have. He would seek physical contact with him, simply leaning into his personal space like he belonged and always find new ways to brush against him.

Nothing indecent. Nothing that would make anyone stare.

But more than James has ever seen him do.

And even if he wasn’t talking much more than usual, there was a fondness in his voice whenever he addressed James that isn’t there anymore.

He’ll be devastated when he can actually spare the time for being dramatic, but right now, even if Percival actually hates the very sight of him, he still doesn’t want him to die. He’s got to get to the hospital sooner rather than later.

And so he grits his teeth and tries for a more confident smile then he actually feels. “Sorry darling, habits die hard.” He even winks for show, knowing it’ll annoy Percy, but hopefully it will also distract him from the pain.

Percival rolls his eyes, but a huff of breath escapes him too, something that sounds a bit like a choked out chuckle.

“James. Don’t. Not if you don’t mean it.”

He nearly crashed the car when he registers what he said. He spares a glance at Percival and even in pain, he looks defiant, as if daring him to make fun of him or something. And okay, sure, James likes to tease and to make fun of his friends. But never about this. Especially not Percival.

He’s about to say something, tell him that for fuck sake, of course he _means_ it. In fact, he’s never mean anything more in his entire life. He’s fallen for Percival hard and there’s nothing he can do about it. But that’s also the moment they hit a bump in the road and Percy is jostled hard again.

He blanches in renewed pain and James can see his arms press even hard around his chest. He doesn’t pass out, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if he had.

James reaches out with one hand and grabs at his elbow as gently as he can.

“I’ve always meant it. So like I said. Hang in there love. We’re nearly there.”

They hit another bump and this time Percival does pass out from the pain.

James has them at the hospital in fifteen minutes.


End file.
